Escape from Edcatraz
by Insanegamr
Summary: The culdesacians have been locked in the school, and Spring Break has just started! Will the Eds manage to draw the group together and escape? Or will they fail, and remain trapped until school starts again?
1. The LockUp

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci and the good folks at AKA cartoon.

* * *

**Escape from Ed-catraz**

**Chapter 1**

Eddy grumbled as he forcefully jammed his schoolbooks into his locker. It never seemed to matter what he was doing; be it from his teachers or the kids of his neighborhood, he always got a raw deal. He had tried his hardest to keep out of trouble, if for no other reason than to ensure that his newly repaired friendship with the other Eds had a decent fighting chance to become what it once was. Hell, he had even kept himself from giving that bazooka-chinned bike monkey what he _so_ dearly had coming. Yet it didn't matter; it was the last day before spring break and he, Ed, and Double D had each recieved detention _yet again_.

Good news was, at least they weren't the only ones. Johnny, Nazz, Marie Kanker, Sarah, and Kevin also landed themsleves in detention. Eddy smirked. Finally, the staff had realized that the Great Chindini was just as at fault as anyone else, and WAY more so than him. Hey, it wasn't his fault Kevin couldn't resist target practice on the "dorks." He only wished the Ed had aimed higher with that pot of boiling gravy, then he would willingly suffer detention with a smile on his face.

He is shaken from his thoughts by the arrival of his two comrades. The Lump had a look of abject terror on his strangely chinless face, while Sockhead gingerly rubbed a raw stinging handprint on the side of his face.

"Well, it appears that Nazz still harbors some distaste of our conduct during the "alien" fiasco. No doubt today's incident exacerbated that."

"Ahhh, she'll get over it. What's got Burrhead tied in a knot?"

Ed wiped tears and mucus onto his sleeve before crying out, "Bad Ed had misused sweet, glorious gravy! Now Sarah will tell Mom and poor Ed shall get his subscrition to Gravy Monthly taken away!" Ed started bawling on Eddy's shoulder.

"Hey hey hey, get off me, willya? If it weren't for you throwing that pot at Kevin, poor Double D here would have become coated in custard. I daresay Gravy Monthly would be proud of ya."

"Really, Eddy?"

"Really Ed. Now come on, lets get this detention over with so that we can enjoy freedom for two weeks. "

The boys hightailed it to the detention hall, eager to put an end to a very exciting day. As they approached their class, they slowed down in time to see that Kevin was limping and muttering darkly under his breath. Eddy hid a barely repressed snigger behind one hand as he strutted through the doorway.

* * *

Double D walked out massaging his temples enthusiasticaly. was it just him or did detentions seem even more mind numbing than usual? It seemed that it had gone on for at least three hours. Whatever the case, he could understand Eddy's enthusiasm upon leaving the classroom, whooping and shrieking with delight.

"WHOO-HOO! Last one out is a rotten egg! And by that, I do mean Kevin!"

"Hey! Say that to my face, ya dork!"

Eddy bolted for the front doors, expecting to depart from school grounds within the minute. However, upon arriving at the doors, he found that they would not budge.

"Hey what the- c'mon you stupid-!"

He heaved for about a minute, and even tried to ram Ed through the doors before coming to the bleak conclusion:

"WE'RE LOCKED IN!"

* * *

Reviews good for Ed!


	2. The Plan

a/n Sorry about the delay in updates and the deletion of the stories. My computer is from the Jurassic age. Seriously, you could go digging in Arizona and find this old thing.

As always, I don't own.

* * *

** Escape from Ed-catraz**

**Chapter 2**

After the initial panic wore off, the kids decided to regroup in the detention hall. Double D volunteered to examine their options.

"Well, it would seem that the janitor, in his haste to leave for vacation, has us locked in. Now, primarily, we need to gather supplies, being as all we have regarding food is what the lunch ladies have left behind, and that isn't much."

"Plank sez that we wouldn't go near that nasty mess with a ten foot pole!"

"Yes, well, while I share Plank's sentiment, it's all we have. In the meantime, We must pursue a means of escape. Now, I've taken the liberty to formul-"

"Get on with it, ya dork!"

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Kevin. AS I was saying, I've formulated several ideas to assist us in our attempts to flee this place..."

Eddy sat with his head in his hands, bored out of his mind. Yes, he knew that this was important; the LAST thing he wanted to do was remain stuck in school for two weeks. However, Sockhead's explainations never failed to induce a slight migraine, And he was already irritable from the earlier confrontations with Kevin.

"...and Johnny should probably keep a patrol out, see if he can't come into contact with the Urban Rangers..."

Why did Einstien even feel the need to explain, anyway? Most plans were thought up by yours truly; Double D' job was to make it a reality. When his brother was around, there was no meaningless chatter about how things worked. The Scam got set up, and then took off. Eddy almost wished his brother was here now; They'dve been on there way home already.

"..no, Nazz, The water still runs here, so we can still take showers should the need arise..."

_Wait a minute..._

_His Brother..._

"THAT'S IT!"

Eddy bolted from the room, a maniacal grin on his face.

* * *

_314...317...Ah-HA!_

Eddy skidded to a halt in front a locker seemingly untouched by time. It has been a few years since the Big Guy had inhabited locker 321, but if a foolproof plan of escape even existed within the four outer walls of this school, then It would be found in this locker; his brother was a whiz at escaping, after all.

Eddy knew he had precious little time before his compatriots showed up, so he got to work quickly. He jammed a crowbar in between the crack of the door and fixated a large foam sphere on the other end. Now for the easy part.

"Oh _Ed_... look what I've got, and it's all for you." He had about three seconds to take cover before-

"JAWBREAKER!"

**SLAM!**

The impact jarred the lock, causing the door to open. Eddy sidestepped quickly as dodgeballs flew through the air, most making impact with Kevin, who had followed to see what was happening. He dashed toward the now-safe locker and began thrifting through the contents. Meanwhile Double D caught up and, appalled at the scene in front of him, wasted no time in lecturing his shorter comrade.

"Eddy! Lockers are public property, do you realize how much damage you could have-"

"Aw, put a sock in it willya? After my brother left, they never reassigned his locker, so it doesn't matter. Besides, it's not like I'm looking through anyone's private stuff, am I? Bingo!"

Eddy stepped away from the locker and hefted several papers in triumph.

* * *

Alright, if you want more, there is a beautiful lilac button not far from here. You know what to do.


End file.
